


The Arrangement

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley and Aziraphale have an actual written copy of the Arrangement that they keep in a safety deposit box (box number 666, Crowley insisted) they don’t really need it now but that do enjoy looking back at the older entries sometimes.

1). let’s not smite each other so much anymore.

172). Aziraphale will never drive the Bentley ever again. (That was an interesting day)

177). Crowley will not throw out Aziraphale’s jumpers just because he doesn’t like them. (He gave them to charity on the grounds that `he thought Aziraphale would like that’).


	2. chapter 2

54). Crowley will not try and touch Aziraphale in an inappropriate way to distract him from discorporating Crowley.

“Really angel, it was just a bit of fun” “Anyway I didn’t hear you complaining at the time” he added quietly

“What was that?”

“Nothing angel” said Crowley hastily as Aziraphale spun round to face him.

It had been worth it though thought Crowley with a smile, and he wasn’t so distracted by the memory that he didn’t notice Aziraphale’s attempt to hide his own smile of reminiscence and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before number 54 became obsolete


	3. chapter 3

190). Aziraphale will not think that Crowley has got a spark of goodness deep down inside.

“My dear I won’t agree to that one, I won’t be able to stop thinking that”

Crowley sighed “ok how about –

190). Aziraphale will stop telling people that Crowley has got a spark of goodness deep down inside”

“Yes dear I think I can agree to that”

It wasn’t until later that Crowley realised he should have said `Aziraphale will stop telling people that he thinks that Crowley has got a spark of goodness deep down inside`.

195). Crowley will never come to a WI (Women’s Institute) meeting with Aziraphale again.

“Really angel, I don’t see why we have to have that one the arrangement, and after all you were the one who persuaded me to go”

“Yes dear I know but I was doing a cookery demonstration, I expected you to help stir things and pass plates around. I didn’t expect you to get drunk and spend the evening embarrassing me by draping yourself all over me”

Crowley snickered “I don’t know what you’re worried about angel; your friends didn’t seem embarrassed”

“Well I suppose at least now they won’t try to keep paring me up with their single female family members” Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley laughed “no but they might try to fix you up with the men,” after a few moments thought he decided he might need to go to a few more meetings, he didn’t want the ladies trying to fix Aziraphale up with anyone too good looking.


End file.
